My Isekai Adventure as a Noob Hero
by Addicted Gamers
Summary: Naruto adalah orang kaya yang mati karena umur. Dia bereinkarnasi ke sebuah dunia berbasis MMORPG dan menjadi [VIP] Player, gelar yang diberikan kepada jejeran orang terkuat disana. Namun belum genap 1 hari dia menikmati perlengkapan kelas Dewa miliknya, dia sudah dijebak oleh gadis berambut merah dan di PK hingga semua item miliknya habis. Warning : Godlike to Weak! Naru, Isekai!


_My Isekai Adventure as a Noob Hero_

 _Addicted Gamers_

 _Disclaimer : Milik para penciptanya_

 _Warning : Tema Isekai, tapi berasa game!, Weak! Naru, RPG-based Theme!, Overpowered to Weak! Naru, Player! Naru, Full hatred! Naru._

 _Pair : Naruto x siapapun, asal jangan trap!_

 _Dirinya adalah sosok konglomerat dan sukses._

 _Dia meninggal karena usia tua dengan anak-anak yang berbakti padanya._

 _Namun siapa sangka, jika sistem reinkarnasi memang ada?_

 _Lebih parahnya, dia direinkarnasikan ke dunia fantasi dengan sistem layaknya game online._

 _Sialnya, baru sehari dia tiba di dunia itu, dia sudah diperdaya oleh gadis berambut merah dan terkena PK serta item yang dia punya dirampas._

 _Kemudian di kemudian hari, dia dikenal sebagai [VIP] Player terbodoh di dunia._

 _"Dunia ini lebih busuk dari kelihatannya, aku... benci makhluk yang disebut [Player]!"_

 _Chapter 1 : Malaikat Penyelamatku._

 _-My Isekai Adventure as a Noob Hero-_

 _"Hiks... hiks... Tou-san, terimakasih telah menjadi ayah dan kakek yang sangat baik bagi kami, keluargamu."_

Kata itu, adalah hal yang terakhir kali dia dengar sebelum akhirnya berpulang kepada sang Pencipta.

Walau nyawanya dicabut, dia tidak merasakan sedikitpun rasa sakit ataupun penyesalan atas apa yang ia perbuat dulunya, dia telah puas dengan semua yang ia lakukan dan sudah siap untuk melihat hasilnya.

Akhirnya, tiba waktunya bagi manusia yang berada pada urutan ke-5 orang terkaya di dunia itu bertemu dengan istrinya, Hinata, di dunia kematian.

Pada hari itu, Namikaze Naruto telah mengisi lembaran terakhir dari perjalanan hidupnya.

Dan tiba saatnya baginya untuk bertemu dengan sang Pencipta, tapi itu tidak terjadi. Dirinya yang saat ini telah kembali ke wujud mudanya itu tengah duduk di kursi yang berada di dunia kosong dan putih ini.

Kursi tersebut menghadap kepada sebuah meja yang mirip dengan meja petugas administratif lengkap dengan seperangkat komputer dan berkas-berkas yang bertumpukan serta segelas air putih diatas mejanya. Benar-benar terlihat seperti meja orang kantor.

Satu-satunya yang kurang adalah ketidakhadiran pemilik meja kantoran tersebut, kursi lain yang berada di balik meja itu kosong.

 _"Pasti ini adalah saat dimana semua perbuatanku akan dihitung..."_

Naruto mengucapkannya dengan pelan dan nada yang terbilang cukup santai, dia cukup percaya diri dengan semua yang telah dia lakukan di dunianya dulu.

Membangun sebuah panti asuhan, mendirikan rumah ibadah, membantu pendanaan organisasi yang membantu anak-anak terlantar, dan lainnya. Itu adalah modalnya untuk saat penghakiman setelah kematian datang menjemput, dia cukup percaya diri dengan semua kebaikan yang ia lakukan.

Ketika pemuda pirang itu sibuk dengan lamunannya dan menerka-nerka apa yang akan terjadi dengannya, sebuah cahaya yang begitu terang muncul dari arah meja kantoran yang tepat menghadap kepadanya. Dia menggunakan kedua lengannya untuk memblok cahaya yang berlebihan itu masuk kedalam matanya dan menyebabkan efek kebutaan sementara karena cahaya tersebut.

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali untuk meredakan efek silau yang sejenak dia derita, lalu bola mata safir itu mendapati sosok manusia yang duduk dibalik meja kantoran tersebut. Laki-laki itu menajamkan tatapannya kearah manusia tersebut, rupanya itu seorang gadis.

 _"Haahhhh~ Siapa lagi yang mati pada hari ini, sih?!"_

Oi, kembalikan _image_ seorang Dewi bijaksana yang Naruto punya kepadamu, makhluk sialan!

Mata serupa bulan itu menatap Naruto layaknya ikan mati dengan kepala yang ditaruh diatas meja dengan kedua tangan yang digunakan sebagai bantalan. Mengesampingkan tindak-tanduknya sebagai manifestasi dari kemalasan dan kekurangan motivasi yang dipadukan bersama, dia sangat sempurna dalam hal hal keelokan rupa.

"H-halo, aku adalah Namikaze Naruto," ucap Naruto memperkenalkan diri. Tangan kanannya terus menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal, tanda bahwa dia saat ini tengah dihadapkan dengan situasi yang sulit untuk dihadapinya. Perempuan dengan setelan ala kantoran berwarna putih itu menatap Naruto tanpa sedikitpun mengindahkan perkenalan yang Naruto lakukan, dia bahkan tidak terlihat akan mengangkat kepalanya dari kenyamanan meja kantornya.

 _"Huff_ , namaku adalah Ootsutsuki Kaguya. Aku adalah Dewi yang bertanggung jawab terhadap jalannya roda reinkarnasi."

Gadis itu berdiri tegap tanpa berniat mengubah gestur kurang motivasi serta kebosanannya yang khas, mata serupa rembulan itu mengarah kepada Naruto dan kedua tangannya bersidekap.

"Dengan beradanya kau disini, kau sudah dipastikan telah mati dan bersiap untuk melakukan peristiwa reinkarnasi, apa kau ada keluhan tentang hal itu, Namikaze Naruto?"

Naruto menggeleng pelan, lalu Kaguya kembali melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Aku telah membaca semua perbuatan yang telah kau lakukan di kehidupan lamamu, dan itu cukup memukau mengingat kau tidak menjadi congkak ataupun sombong dengan harta bergelimpangan yang kau punya..."

Kaguya berdehem sebentar untuk memberi jeda, sementara Naruto menyimak setiap kata yang Kaguya ucapkan dengan wajah serius.

"Oleh karenanya, kau akan direinkarnasikan kepada sebuah dunia dimana memiliki dasar aturan yang sangat mirip dengan sesuatu yang kau sebut game MMORPG."

"Tunggu, apa maksudmu dengan MMORPG?"

Kaguya memberikan sebuah senyum miring terhadap pertanyaan bodoh Naruto, lalu melanjutkan penjelasan yang sempat diputus oleh pertanyaan Naruto.

"Gampangnya, kau akan direinkarnasikan ke dunia fantasi berbasis game. Disana, terdapat penduduk asli dunia tersebut yang biasa dipanggil _'Pribumi'_ dan orang-orang yang direinkarnasikan disana yang disebut _'Player'_ ," kata Kaguya, gadis itu kemudian memijit pelipisnya dengan tangan kanan. Dia menghela nafas lelah ketika Naruto masih menunjukkan wajah bodoh dan tidak paham.

Dari ribuan orang yang telah dia reinkarnasikan ke berbagai dunia, orang didepan gadis itu adalah yang satu-satunya orang yang tidak memahami dengan jelas apa yang ia maksudkan. Serius, Kaguya dalam batinnya bertanya-tanya apakah si pirang jabrik ini pernah menyentuh komputer dan bermain game online atau tidak.

Merasa orang didepannya telah terlalu banyak membuang-buang waktunya yang berharga, Kaguya akhirnya memutuskan untuk mempercepat jalannya proses reinkarnasi dan mengabaikan tentang penjelasan mendasar tentang dunia itu.

"Sudahlah, kau akan aku reinkarnasikan kesana saat ini juga."

 _"Eeehh?! T-tunggu sebent-"_

 _Ctik_

Dan setelah jari lentik gadis itu dijentikkan, eksistensi dari Namikaze Naruto telah sepenuhnya menghilang dari alam kematian.

 _"Selamat menikmati hidupmu disana sebagai [VIP] Player, Namikaze Naruto."_

 _My Isekai Adventure as a Noob Hero_

Kedua mata sebiru langit itu mengerjap-ngerjap sambil kedua tangannya melindungi matanya dari terpaan sinar mentari yang secara tiba-tiba menerpanya. Apa yang selanjutnya terjadi setelah kejadian itu adalah dirinya terpecah menjadi partikel-partikel kecil yang bertebaran di udara sebelum akhirnya kembali membentuk wujudnya semula dengan beberapa perubahan yang terlihat mencolok.

Itu benar, dia saat ini telah menggunakan set perlengkapan bertarung dan armor yang terlihat mewah juga elegan, namun juga memancarkan kekuatan magis yang unik.

Penampilan dari seorang pemuda pirang yang hanya mengenakan pakaian serba putih kini telah berubah menjadi seorang petarung tangguh dengan armor putih yang mengkilap dan memancarkan cahayanya sendiri, juga sepasang pedang emas yang melayang-layang di belakang punggungnya. Dapat terlihat pula berbagai macam _rune_ yang terpahat indah di bilah pedang emas yang terlihat besar dan agung tersebut.

 _[ [VIP] Player]_

 _[Namikaze Naruto]_

 _[Lvl. 1]_

 _[Wizard's God of Supremacy]_

 _[HP : 62.000/62000]_

 _[MP : 30.000/30.000]_

 _[Deffense Point : 22.000]_

 _[Attack Point : 2.200-2.400]_

 _[Current Location :_

Muncul sebuah jendela tentang data mengenai dirinya sendiri di bagian pojok kiri penglihatannya, dan itu adalah hal yang tentu saja akan membuat seorang pebisnis handal yang seumur hidupnya belum pernah berinteraksi dengan game online akan terkejut dan membelalakkan mata serta terkaget-kaget.

Ketika dia mengedipkan matanya, fitur itu menghilang ketika kedua matanya terbuka, lalu muncul kembali setelah ia berkedip dan hilang dengan cara yang sama. Naruto terus melakukan itu beberapa kali untuk membuat sebuah pembiasaan di dalam dirinya.

Setelah selesai dengan kegiatan menguji fitur baru yang telah terpasang didalam dirinya yang menurutnya menyenangkan untuk digunakan main-main itu, bola mata safirnya bergerak menyisir area sekitar dengan perlahan dan penuh akan rasa ingin tahu.

 _'Ternyata sepi sekali di tempat ini,_ ' batinnya setelah tak menemukan satupun makhluk hidup selain pepohonan disekitarnya.

Saat ini, dia berada diatas sebuah lingkaran rumit yang terpasang berbagai jenis simbol dan huruf yang tidak ia ketahui, ia mengasumsikan lingkaran itu sebagai sebuah media yang digunakan untuk memindahkan tubuh dan jiwanya ke tempat ini. Bisa dibilang, itu adalah sebuah lingkaran sihir pemanggil. Apakah lingkaran sihir ini memang telah ada sejak dulu atau ada seseorang yang membuatnya masih tidak diketahui, tapi itu bukanlah hal yang harus dia pikirkan untuk saat ini.

Dia benar-benar kekurangan informasi tentang hal-hal yang dapat dibilang mendasar di dunia ini, dan itu adalah sebuah malapetaka. Bahasa, mata uang, atau bahkan makanan, dia tidak sedikitpun tahu tentang semua itu di dunia ini. Terlebih, saat ini dia berada di tengah sebuah hutan belantara di daerah antah berantah, setidaknya ini akan menguras waktu untuk menemukan daerah berpenduduk.

"Dewi itu benar-benar sialan, mereinkarnasikan orang tanpa terlebih dahulu memberitahu apapun yang diperlukan untuk hidup disini..."

Mantan konglomerat itu menghela nafasnya pelan, dia kemudian mulai berjalan dan meninggalkan posisi awalnya di dunia baru ini.

Dia menyibak semak belukar, memotong ranting-ranting kecil, serta menyingkirkan apapun yang menghalangi jalannya dengan tangan kosong ataupun salah satu pedang sihir miliknya yang terkadang dia gunakan secara manual – mengggunakan tangan – untuk menebas dahan-dahan pohon.

Matahari telah berada di posisi puncaknya, tetapi hawa panas yang dia pancarkan tidak sedikitpun berhasil membuat Naruto menitikkan setetes keringat. Pepohonan di hutan ini begitu rapat dan itu membuat sinar matahari sukar untuk menembusnya.

Sudah puluhan menit dia berjalan dan pepohonan disekitarnya kini semakin melonggar jaraknya antara yang satu dengan yang lain, dia semakin menjauhi area tengah hutan. Walaupun telah melewati berbagai macam medan dan kadang hanya berputar-putar, akhirnya dia berhasil menuju kearah yang benar dan sebentar lagi akan keluar dari hutan.

Dia juga entah mengapa tidak merasa kelelahan karenanya. Entah apa sebabnya, set lengkap armor putih magis yang ia pakai tak sedikitpun memiliki berat. Justru sebaliknya, tubuhnya terasa lebih ringan dan staminanya terasa bertambah hingga puluhan kali lipat. Ini dapat dipastikan sebagai efek magis yang armor miliknya berikan kepada tubuh.

 _ROOAARRGGHHHHHHHH!_

Ketika suara parau yang menggelegar itu meraung dari langit, instingnya seketika meraung-raung untuk bersiaga dan menyambut datangnya bahaya. Kepalanya terasa seperti bergerak sendiri dan mendongak keatas dan kedua indera penglihatannya mulai menyisir langit dengan waspada. Dia kini tengah berada di area yang lapang selebar 100 meter persegi dengan pepohonan mengitari tempat tersebut.

Dari atas langit, titik hitam muncul, dan itu menjadi semakin membesar.

Itu bukanlah sebuah titik, melainkan makhluk bersayap dengan cakar yang mampu merobek baja dan menyemburkan api sepanas ratusan hingga ribuan derajat, seekor kadal raksasa yang selalu menjadi bos terakhir dari berbagai macam dongeng yang menceritakan tentang pahlawan yang menyelamatkan dunia.

Seekor Naga.

 _[Memasuki Mode Bertarung]_

 _[Fire Dragon]_

 _[Lvl. 17]_

Dengan tulisan maya yang muncul dalam penglihatannya sebagai tanda mulai pertempuran Naga itu dengan dirinya, Naruto membulatkan mata dengan kedua kaki gemetar.

Dia bukanlah orang yang hidup di dunia fantasi, yang mana kematian datang tanpa menunggu kau sampai tua. Naruto berasal dari dunia yang sangat berkebalikan dari tempat ini, dan karenanya, badannya mulai berbalik dan kedua kakinya mulai bergerak secepat yang ia bisa.

 _'Lari! Aku masih belum ingin mati!'_

Walaupun sepasang pedang emas miliknya memancarkan cahaya yang begitu terang dan sarat akan kekuatan serta siap digunakan kapan saja, tetapi Naruto terlalu sibuk dengan ketakutannya hingga mengabaikan pendar terang senjatanya dan hanya terfokus kepada arah depan, dimana deret pepohonan berada dan dapat digunakan untuk bersembunyi.

Melihat mangsanya kabur, Naga itu melesat dengan kecepatan maksimalnya menuju kearah daratan dan bermanuver di udara dalam perjalanannya mencapai target.

Ukuran dari Naga itu sendiri hanya setinggi 10 meter, lebih kecil dari ukuran Naga Api yang pada umumnya setinggi 20 meter. Tapi hal itu dapat dimaklumi jika melihat dari levelnya yang _baru_ seumur jagung bagi rasnya.

Jika ditanya mana yang lebih cepat antara Naruto yang berlari menuju daerah pepohonan atau Naga Api yang mengejarnya, maka pilihan kedua adalah jawaban yang tidak terelakkan.

 _JRASH!_

Cakar tajam dari Naga itu berhasil dilancarkan kepada punggung Naruto setelah melewati celah sempit dari sepasang pedang magisnya yang berada di posisi menyilang, lalu membuat pemuda itu jatuh berguling-guling diatas tanah karena gagal mempertahankan keseimbangannya.

 _[HP : 61.800/62.000]_

 _[MP : 30.000/30.000]_

Dengan statusnya yang tiba-tiba muncul setelah terkena serangan hingga berguling-guling diatas tanah, kesadarannya pulih dengan cepat dan efek mual yang sempat menerpanya menghilang saat dia berhenti berguling.

Seharusnya dia tahu jika Naga ini tak akan pernah bisa membunuhnya, seharusnya ia tahu itu.

Seharusnya dia juga tahu bahwa membunuh Naga ini semudah membalikkan telapak tangan dengan semua perlengkapan tempur yang ia punya.

Tetapi rasa takut yang menembus batasnya telah membuat tubuhnya membeku dan tidak dapat bergerak. Setiap detakan jantungnya terasa begitu menyesakkan dan seperti akan meledakkan dadanya begitu saja. Dalam posisi telentang dan kedua matanya yang menunjukkan sorot ketakutan dan panik, tubuhnya telah lepas dari kendalinya.

Lalu sepasang mata kadal raksasa itu menatapnya dalam dan kedua sudut bibir monster bersisik merah dengan cakar pengoyak baja itu tertarik keatas, terpampang jelas ratusan gigi kecil setajam silet yang memang ada untuk mencincang apapun yang masuk kedalamnya kecil-kecil.

Saat cakar Naga tersebut terangkat ke langit dan raungan keras terdengar hingga ke seluruh penjuru hutan, tak ada satupun yang Naruto harapkan selain pertolongan dari siapapun atau apapun itu.

Kedua kakinya begitu gemetar dan matanya terasa berkunang-kunang, lalu cakar itu terayun kearah sang korban yang saat ini telah terpasrah akan nasibnya yang akan berakhir di perut makhluk yang tidak pernah ada di dunia lamanya.

 _BLARR!_

 _ROOAARRGGHHHHHH!_

 _Brak!_

Suara ledakan terdengar keras, disusul dengan sebuah raungan yang menunjukkan kesakitan luar biasa, lalu disambung dengan suara bedebum dari objek berbobot 2 ton yang jatuh ke tanah.

Waktu ketika Naga itu terbunuh dalam sekejap terasa seperti mimpi bagi pemuda bersurai pirang itu, semua itu terekam dengan baik oleh oteknya. Saat dimana sebilah pedang yang berwarna merah membara dan memancarkan hawa yang begitu panas itu melesat tepat kearah jantung Naga tersebut dan berhasil menembusnya seolah sisik dan daging monster tersebut tak lebih dari kertas. Lubang yang disebabkan oleh pedang melayang tersebut memiliki diameter hingga 1 meter.

 _Tap_

 _Tap_

 _Tap_

"Apa kau tidak apa?"

Suara yang terdengar lembut berhasil masuk kedalam indera pendengarannya, dan kepala itu bergerak dengan sendirinya kearah asal suara tersebut.

Apa yang ditemukannya adalah sesosok gadis berjubah hitam dengan berbagai macam efek magis yang ditambahkan disana. Sosok _Wizard_ berparas menawan.

Sosok tersebut memiliki surai merah darah dan mata berwarna _blue-green_ , wajahnya terlihat memancarkan kekhawatiran. Naruto kemudian tersenyum sejenak, air mata meleleh dari kedua pelupuk matanya tanpa disadari. Dia menangis bahagia karena telah lolos dari maut.

.

.

.

.

 _TBC_

 _Hei semuanya, saya adalah penghuni wattpad yang mencoba FFn!_

 _Bagaimana fic diatas? Seru kah? Mainstream kah? Atau mungkin gaje? xD_

 _Ini adalah fic bertema isekai yang dipadukan dengan sistem game MMORPG, jadi harap maklumi jika ini justru lebih menjorok kearah RPG daripada isekainya._

 _Disini Naruto saya gambarkan sebagai sosok yang mengalami reinkarnasi setelah kematian yang alami._

 _Karena begitu banyak amal baik yang ia lakukan semasa hidup, dia sukses direinkarnasikan ke dunia baru sebagai [VIP] Player dengan berbagai macam perlengkapan overpowered yang telah diberikan padanya._

 _Tapi, dia hanya overpowered di chapter 1 ini aja, itupun tidak mengeluarkan sedikitpun kekuatan asli yang diperolah dari Dewi._

 _Di chapter selanjutnya, katakan selamat tinggal kepada seluruh set perlengkapan Naruto, karena dia akan 'diperas' seluruh barangnya melalui PK._

 _Jika ada PK, maka saya tak akan menutupi fakta bahwa [Player] di dunia ini akan mengalami respawn layaknya di game online._

 _Maaf jika saya terlalu banyak bicara, semoga anda menikmati fic ini._

 _[Addicted Gamers has been offline]_


End file.
